


Love Never Dies

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Dracula al momento della morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

Apro gli occhi e resto in ascolto. Nessun rumore giunge alle mie orecchie, neanche quello della tempesta. Il vento tace, così come gli uomini che mi stavano inseguendo. Mi porto la mano al petto, dove sono stato colpito. La spada non c'è più, la ferita sembra essere scomparsa.  
La cappella è circonfusa di luce, sembra non avere muri, tutto risplende per la presenza di Dio.  
Sono morto. Dopo secoli di dolore e rabbia sono morto e Dio, nella sua infinita misericordia, mi ha concesso qualche istante di felicità. Non mi ha perdonato, non esiste perdono per quello che ho fatto, per l'immonda bestemmia del suo nome. Mi sono messo al di sopra di lui, giudice in Terra della vita e della morte delle persone.  
Ciononostante mi ha donato un momento di felicità, esaudendo il mio più profondo desiderio.  
La luce che mi acceca si dirada, lasciando che i miei occhi possano vedere lei. Non è un'illusione, non la sua reincarnazione. È lei.  
Le mie labbra si muovono a fatica, formando quel nome che per secoli è stato il mio sogno e la mia disperazione.  
“Elizabeta.”  
Lei sorride, quel sorriso che una malevola bugia mi aveva negato.  
“Hai sempre lo stesso cuore testardo” mormora. “Non ti sei arreso. Sapevo che non l'avresti fatto.”  
Tremo. Ho paura che mi giudichi, i miei errori sono troppo gravi perché possano essere perdonati.  
Lei però continua a sorridere, baciandomi le labbra. La luce sbiadisce, la sento allontanarsi.  
“Ci rivedremo un giorno” sussurra.  
Vorrei trattenerla, abbracciarla, ma decine di catene invisibili mi tengono fermo. Se ne va e di colpo il buio cade su di me. Non c'è perdono per i miei peccati, solo quando avrò scontato la mia pena potrò tornare da lei. Niente mi fa paura, adesso so cos'è la speranza.


End file.
